


Ichigo's A Zanpakutō! What Happened!

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Kuchiki Byakuya, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Muramasa's Attack, Other, Zanpakutou Kurosaki Ichigo, Zanpakutou Materialization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	Ichigo's A Zanpakutō! What Happened!

**Old Name:** Ichigo Kurosaki (First/Last)

**New Name:** Kōri no Oji, Taiyō no Karasu (Shikai)/ Kōri no Ō, Jigoku Taiyō no Karasu (Bankai)

**Age:** 15

**Race:** Human/Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy (Former)/ Zanpakutō (Presently)

Old Looks:

  * Hair: Orange
  * Hairstyle: Spiky Short
  * Eyes: Brown



**New Looks:**

  * Hair: Cerulean Blue w/fiery red streaks
  * Hairstyle: Ends at hips, spiky bangs (Like when he used the final getsuga tenshō); Always in a ponytail
  * Eyes: Left - Fiery Red; Right - Cerulean Blue
  * Clothing: Cerulean blue tunic w/holes for his black tengu wings, Blood red armor (Wears kimonos for formal events only), Has gold crown on his head
  * Zanpakutō Blades: Katanas with red/cerulean blue ribbons wrapped around the golden hilt and a cerulean sheath strapped to on both hips (Has protection runes down the middle of the blades on both sides



**Power (Elements):** Fire, Ice, Life, Death, & Hell

**Zanpakutō Release:**

  * Shikai: Korosu no Kōri Ōkami, Moeru no Kuiarasu Ka Shi no Ryū; Kōri no Oji, Taiyō no Karasu
  * Bankai: Shi no Kage, Ka Hinote Sei Seimei no Taiyō no Karasu Tenshi; Kōri no Ō, Jigoku Taiyō no Karasu




End file.
